Clean-Up
by Anserini
Summary: A different ending/extension to 3x10.


**I have a lot of problems with S3 Lauren and Bo. In my mind, they are soul mates and destined to be endgame. However, there have been several times they have acted out of character. I can understand why: the writers need to do certain things to get the plots where they want them to be and only have a certain amount of episodes. I also understand that having some drama makes the couple better for the story. That being said, it doesn't mean I can't try to fix things in fan fiction.**

_"That's the best I can do. You need to see a doctor."_

_"I am a doctor."_

_"Seeing you all beat up like this kinda breaks my heart."_

_"Bo can we forget the first aid for a minute please."_

_"If you insist…"_

_"No, Bo… I'm not happy."_

_"What?"_

_"But you… You are."_

_"Yeah. After the Dawning I feel new, Lauren. I want to be happy. I want to live I want to travel the world but I only want to do that with you."_

_"I'm just… I'm just so tired, Bo. These last few years with the fae I… Garuda and Nadia. I feel like I'm losing myself."_

_"Well I don't want you to feel that way. I want you to feel amazing. I want you to feel the way that I feel whenever I'm with you. You just… tell me what you need, babe, I'll do anything."_

_"I think that we need a break."_

_"From us?"_

_"I am so sorry Bo. But I think that I'm always going to be asking from you more than you can give to me."_

_"OK… If that's what you think you need then… I understand. I'll give you space. Of course you're tired. You've just been through hell. That's all."_

_"Maybe."_

_"And it has been all about me. We need to focus on you to make you the priority. And if space is what you want then… You, um, you take all the time that you need. I'm not going anywhere."_

_"This is just a break, right?"_

Lauren was exhausted.

There were five years of just being in stasis – not really living, but, going day-to-day and only existing. Breathing, eating, working and sleeping. She really loved her work. The scientist in her was well fed. She told herself for a long time that it was enough. That the work and trying to find a cure for Nadia were enough.

It helped that she was human in the fae's world. Well… "Helped" may not be the right term. Being human meant that she was below the fae's notice. She was a thing. A tool to be used. A very useful, unique tool, but, a tool nonetheless. She felt grateful many days that at least she wasn't seen as food. Or that the Ash's protection kept her from being seen as such.

As a result, she didn't have work friends. As a condition of her servitude, she didn't have any old friends or family in her life either. It was just her. It was easy to focus on the work. Her life was orderly and centered around her lab.

And then Bo exploded into her life. It woke her up in so many ways.

If there was one word to describe Bo it would be "alive". She exuded energy and action and life and love.

Lauren would admit that the scientist in her was thrilled to have a succubus as a patient. The woman in her saw so, so much more.

Lauren never loved Bo because she was fae. She loved her in spite of that.

There were fae that wanted a relationship with Lauren over the years. It was easy to see that they did not see Lauren as anything other than either a "thing" or a conquest. Bo saw her as a person. And loved her.

Bo was beyond gorgeous. The physical attraction was swift and easily identified and categorized by the doctor. That was only a fraction of the attraction, though.

It took an exceptional fae to actually make her feel human again. To make her feel alive. It was such a blessing and such a curse. With that feeling came the despair of her situation and that fact that she would never be enough for Bo.

She spent so much time thinking Dyson was the enemy and she ended up screwing it up by herself. She knew Bo loved her, but, they could never connect on a level that was just about them – not sex or a case.

Bo has the biggest heart of anyone Lauren has ever met. She never looked at situations to see what was in it for her – she only looked at them as who needed help.

Lauren was exhausted.

Maybe it was going from the boring day-to-day to the breakneck pace of Bo's world. Bo never had a dull moment.

Lauren wished she could enjoy how happy Bo was. She knew that Bo deserved every bit of happiness she had. She had such a rough life and then the sudden knowledge of her heritage. A lesser person would have been destroyed or corrupted. Not her Bo, though, she weathered everything thrown at her and came out stronger in mind, body and her convictions

But right now Lauren was exhausted. And physically hurt. And alone.

Bo only made to the front steps of Lauren's building after her exit for Lauren's quarters.

"No." She said softly, yet forcefully as she pulled herself to a stop.

How could she even think of leaving Lauren alone? Not only was she injured, she must be scared as hell.

How could she think about leaving? Bo thought it might be her knee-jerk reaction to do what Lauren asked of her. Anything she asked. And Lauren asked for space. For a break.

So Bo left. She wanted her Lauren to have space. It didn't matter how much it hurt her if it helped Lauren even the slightest amount. But this was an instance where Bo should not have taken Lauren's request to the letter.

Lauren would get her break. She would get whatever time she needed and whatever else Bo could give or do to ease her mind. And to try and get Lauren back to being herself.

It shocked Bo to realize how little she knew of the woman who held her heart. She wanted to know more. She wanted to know the Lauren from before the fae.

Why had she never asked? She took so much for granted and was so focused on herself. And the bad thing is that she knew that Lauren wanted her to do that. That Bo *had* to focus on herself over anyone or anything else. To save them from the Garuda. To survive the Dawning.

Space Camp? Pipe bombs? Egypt? Bo wanted to know more. She needed to know more. Lauren was a quiet person who kept to herself. She had to be to survive. But Bo didn't want her to have to be that way when they were together. That should be Lauren's haven.

The break could wait.

Bo walked briskly back to the doctor's door. She wondered for the millionth time why the stupid thing was always open. She would have to talk to Lauren about maybe keeping it unlocked, but, closed.

Lauren was still on the sofa and her tears were freely falling. Bo could see her holding her side to try and keep some pressure to offset the pain of her injured ribs.

Bo knocked softly on the doorframe so Lauren knew she was there. Lauren tried hard to get her "doctor face" in place. To once again be strong for Bo. It didn't work.

Bo moved quickly to Lauren to hold her. There was some initial hesitation, but, Lauren soon melted into the other woman. Lauren cursed herself a bit for being so weak, but, she needed someone.

"Hon…" Bo started slowly. "I heard everything you said. Please don't; think I didn't or that I don't respect what you were telling me. But you need someone tonight and I am here and I care about you too much to leave you alone right now."

If possible, Lauren's crying became more intense. And Bo could see the strain on the doctor not just emotionally, but physically.

"We are going to get you to a doctor." Bo said. When Lauren started to protest, Bo cut her off quickly but gently. "You are obviously the best doctor I know, but, I think we can find someone who will do OK. And I will not take you to the light fae compound. There are plenty of other doctors out there."

Bo knew of a "doc-in-the-box" just a couple blocks away. She carefully bundled Lauren in the car and drove over. She kept one hand on the wheel and one on Lauren – who seemed to be just barely holding herself together.

Once they were in the walk-in clinic, Bo freely used her succubus touch to get Lauren seen as quickly as possible. She also used it to avoid any incriminating paper trail and the payment for services. She would make sure the clinic was somehow reimbursed, but, wanted to get Lauren out as quickly as possible without anything hanging over her head.

Although she was pleased that Lauren had no serious injuries, she was wrecked to hear about the broken ribs. Bo nearly wished she had let her inner succubus handle that punk that hurt Lauren rather than just taking the baseball bat to him.

Bo had to almost carry Lauren to the car when they were done. She did it as carefully as possible and drove her to the crack shack.

She thought briefly about bringing her back to her quarters, but, did not want her to have to be back where she was attacked so soon.

Once they were in Bo's home, she ushered the tired doctor to her bed – insisting that it was OK and she would bunk with Kenzi to get Lauren to finally crash and forestall any talks of who would take the couch.

The doctor they had seen had given Lauren several pills to fight infection and so the woman could get some sleep. Bo made sure she took her pills and was carefully tucked into her big bed. She sat there as Lauren quickly succumbed to sleep. She treated herself to a few moments of watching her angel sleep before quietly leaving the room.

Kenzi had been up during the whole time. One look at Bo let her know that she needed to stand down until Bo told her what was needed.

"Kenz? I need your help."

"Anything, Bo-bo." Kenzi answered immediately and without any guile. "For you or Hotpants."

Bo could not help the small smile at Kenzi's use of her nickname for Lauren. And once again thanked her lucky stars to have found Kenzi.

"Please watch over her. I need to clean up her place or else I would do it myself."

Kenzi knew the bond between the two women. She also has her own, separate bond with Lauren. She would have helped her no matter what, but, Bo asking sealed the deal.

"I've got your back and hers. Do what you need to do and know that she is safe with me."

Bo gave Kenzi a quick hug and headed out. The emotions were at the surface, but, she had some work to do first.

It took Bo almost two hours to get those fucking caltrops off the ceiling. When she was done, anyone would be hard-pressed to find any traces that someone had violated Lauren's apartment.

She stopped in her task several times to check in on the doctor. Kenzi was keeping close watch on her. The young woman reported that Lauren hardly moved at all as she slept. That showed Bo just how wiped out Lauren was. During one check, Kenzi got close enough to verify the blond was breathing.

Bo knew in her mind that Lauren just needed rest and time, but, her heart was still thinking of that bruised and battered woman and needed that verification hat she was still here. That there was still a chance.

She made one more pass through Lauren's quarters to verify it was as the doctor would want. Bo felt a warmth spread through her that she knew enough of Lauren to know that things looked OK. She locked up and headed back home

Home.

She loved the thought of home being the place where she went to and Lauren was there.

Now was not the right time.

Even as she saw Lauren safely snuggled into her bed, she knew that the time was wrong even though she looked so right there. And Bo wanted to join her and just hold her. But she didn't. She climbed in with Kenzi and accepted the younger woman's hug and wept for the stress of the day and the reality that Lauren was not hers right now.

She needed to understand herself and respect what Lauren needed. She needed to figure out how to have a relationship that wasn't all about her – even if she was a powerful fae and the champion. That wasn't all she wanted. She never wanted to lose her humanity. She never wanted to lose her Lauren.


End file.
